The Guide to Marrying CaptainSparklez
by GeekyMoustache
Summary: Jane Anderson and Jordan Maron embark on a new journey. Leaving the dating stage behind, Will CaptainSparklez see his bride to be walk down the aisle?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys and welcome back! It was a very short break… But I had to keep writing! This is Part 2! Enjoy! ~Geekymoustache! Chapter 1: The engagement

-3 weeks after the proposal-

I stared down at the ring. I made me cry everytime saw it. I pinched myself again. Nope. Not a dream. Jordan came up behind me and hugged me. "Hello! How is my almost Mrs. Maron?" He asked. "Hello! I'm good almost my sparkly one forever. How are you?" I asked. "Just fine." He replied. I smiled, turned around and kissed him.

Zelda came running around the corner. "Hey lil' pup!" I said picking her up. "This is going to be your future Daddy!" I said hugging her. Of course she didn't know what I was talking about but, She simply wagged her tail and licked my nose. Jordan patted her back and kissed her head.

"Hey Jordan! I gotta meet up with Tiffany to plan some wedding things!" I yelled across the apartment. "Okay!" He yelled back. I almost tripped on a box… Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you guys! We are moving into a new awesome condo me and Jordan have been saving up for. We won't be moving into it till after the wedding though….

"Hey grill!" I yelled as I hugged Tiffany (iHasCupquake). "Hey! Congratulations!" She said looking at my ring. "Jordans a lucky man"! I chuckled. "What's first on the list?" She asked. "Lunch. I'm Starving!" I exclaimed. "Yeah… Me too." She said.

After lunch, Tiffany kept nagging me to go to the wedding dress shop she went to, to get her dress. "FINE!" I exclaimed. "Finally!" She said excitedly.

After trying on a gazillion dresses and listening to… "No not that one." And "No way!". We finally agreed on a strapless, 2 in. train, laced, a simple poofy skirt, and a gray ribbon across the waist. "Time to pick out bridesmaids dresses!" She squealed. Really? Oh gawd! "Okay!" I said trying to sound excited.

I wanted something teal or turquoise or something blueish-greenish. "What about this?" She asked. Holding up and teal, down to the ankles, a little silt up to the knee, with one strap, and white flower around the waist that was attached to a silver belt (Don't judge my style!). "It's perfect." I said admiring it. She smiled.

"Now that we got that out of the way." I said. "Time to do other wedding things." I said smiling.

Jordan's POV

Its happening. I'm going to be with the girl of my dreams forever now. I smiled as I packed up some things. Who knew we had some much junk? I heard a knock on the door. I went over and opened it.

"Mom?" I asked. "Hello Jordan!" She said hugging me. "I saw your facebook post! Where is my future daughter-in-law?" She asked looking around the apartment. "She's not here right now. Why don't you come in though, She'll be back soon." I said. "Besides meeting Jane, what are you doing in this part of town?" I asked. "I had some shopping I had to do with you aunt." She said. "Oh, well… Hello! Welcome! I know the place is a wreck, but were moving out after the wedding." I said. "You're moving? Where?" She asked.

As soon as she said that Jane and Tif walked in. "Is this my to be my future Daughter-in-law?!" She exclaimed looking over at Tiffany. "Jordan I…" She was interrupted by me. "No!" I walked over to Jane and put my arm around her. "This is." I said. "Oh isn't she just lovely." My mother said. Jane blushed and looked embarrassed. "I'm going to head out. See ya guys later." Tiffany said hugging us both. "Bye!" Jane said hugging her back.

Jane's POV

"Bye kids! Now you two don't have too much fun." She said chuckling. "Bye Mrs. Maron." I said hugging her. "Honey. You can call me Michelle." She said. "Bye Mom!" Jordan said hugging her.

"Wow. Does you mom get your Fiance's mixed up all the time?" I said laughing. Jordan just looked embarrassed. "Forever together. Are you sure about that?" I asked him. "Well I guess its kind of too late now huh?" He said looking down at my finger.

What do you guys like of the story so far? Please write a review!

~GeekyMoustache


	2. Chapter 2: Skydiving

Chapter 2: Skydiving I woke up next to Zelda. "Watcha doing here puppy grill?" I asked rubbing her ears. She woke up and went back to sleep. I laid there for a few minutes. I got up and looked for Jordan. I saw his cell phone. "Hmm. He never goes anywhere without his cell phone." I said. I had to use the restroom so as I opened the door I heard someone sighing. I open the door an I see Jordan in the tub. "WAHH!" I exclaimed closing the door. I heard a splashing sound and "AWW S***"! "Jane?!" He yelled for me. "Yes." I said with my eyes to the floor. "Its okay I'm in a towel…" He said embarrassed. "Why didn't you knock?" He asked. "I wanted to see the whole and real you…" I said shyly. He looked at me blankly. "Jordan?" I asked sassy like. "What?" He said sounding afraid to ask. I pointed from his face to his man area. "F-you to Jane." He said turning around. I laughed so hard I fell backwards. "Just kidding! I had to use the bathroom." I said trying to catch my breath. "Second freaking time!" I said laying on the floor. "Yeah, Whatever. I'll get you back." He said. "Oooo. What are you going to do hide a camera in the shower?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes. "Jordan breakfast!" I yelled. "Coming!" He said. "Do you like waffle?" I asked. "No, I like pancake." He said laughing (Tosh.0 reference :D). After breakfast… "I love you." I said laying on Jordan. "I love you too." He said playing with my hair. "Soo what do you wanna do today?" He asked me. "Tiffany and Red are going skydiving for his birthday, and asked me if we wanna go." I said. "Skydiving? No way." He said. "PLEASE?" I said looking at him. "FINE!" He said walking toward the door with his skateboard. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "I'm getting prepared." He said and shuts the door. "Hmm?" I asked. Jordan's POV I grunt. I walk to the lobby and skate to the park. "Jordan?" I familiar voice asked. "Hmm?" I turn my head and stop. "Ami?!" I said hugging her. "Oh my god its good to see you again." She said sighing. "I heard you were getting married." She said sounding disappointed. "Yeah. What's wrong?" I asked her. "Oh. Nothing." She said forcing a smile. "Okay." I said. "Walk with me?" I said extending my arm. "Sure." She said taking it. After getting caught up wit somethings. "You wanna come back to my place maybe?" I asked. "Sure." She said. When we got there I saw Jane was gone and there was a note. It wrote: Jordan, Called you 1,000 times and texted you never responded though… If you didn't want to skydiving you should've told me. I went without you so… I be back soon. ~Jane "Dammit." I grumbled. "Oh. Take a seat why don't you?" I said. "Can I get you anything?" I asked. "Oh. No thanks." She said. "So how long have you known Jane?" She asked. "Coming 2 years." I replied. I've known Ami since I was 13. "Jordan." She said. "Yeah?" I said facing her. She came up and kissed me. I tried pushing her off, but she squeezed me where my arms couldn't move. I hear the door open. "Jordan Im…. Jordan?" She gasped. Ami let go. "Jordan? Who is this?" She asked. "Jane. Jane I can explain." I said. But it was too late. "If you want marry me you shouldn't have been seeing other girls behind my back!" She hissed. She grabbed the ring of her finger and threw ring at. "Jane! WAIT!" I said. "I trusted you!" She sobbed. And ran out the door. I chased after her, but the elevator doors had closed. I pounded on the door. Turned around and Tiffany, Mario, and Ami. "Jordan?" Tif asked. I burst opened the staircase door and ran down. I saw her BMW pull away. Jane's POV I was crying. I never thought Jordan would do that. I probably handled that the hard way. My phone ringed. It was Jordan. I hit the cancel button. I stared at my phone looking at Jordan's picture. I heard a truck horn and CRASH. -1 hour later- Jordan's POV My phone rung. I didn't even check the number. I just answered. "Hello? Jane?!" I asked. "No sir. I'm afraid to say but… Jane has been in a car accident." A woman said on the other line. "WHAT? IS SHE ALIVE?!" I yelled into the phone. "She is alive." She said. "Where is she?" I said trying to fight back the tears. "At Los Angeles Medical facility." She said. I hung up and rushed to my car. The whole way there I was thinking. Thinking about if I had never saw Ami today. When I pulled in I rushed inside. "Can I help you?" The man at the front desk asked. "I need to see a patient by the name of Jane. Anderson." I said. "She can't be visited right now. She's in procedure right now." He said. "Procedure? For what?" I asked. "I don't know, sir. If you would take a seat I send you in as soon as possible." He said. I sighed and sat down in a seat. It must of been hours. We are no longer getting married. I visioned Jane throwing the ring at me. I pulled out the ring from my pocket and stared at it. "Sir, She ready to be seen." The man said. "What room?" I asked hastily. "Room 49c" He replied. "On the 5th floor." "Thank you." I said. Jane's POV I woke up. Laying in the hospital. "Fuck." I said getting up putting my hand to my head. I feel like shit. As I stood up I fell over. "Shit." I said grabbing for my right leg. "What?" I said looking down. I didn't have a right leg any more. There was a bandage wrapped around my nubbed leg above my knee. I tried getting up. I couldn't so I just laid there. Knock. Knock. "Yes?" I said trying to quickly pull myself up and failing. "It's me." I familiar voice said. I was stunned. "Jordan?" I asked. "Yeah? Can I come in?" He said sounding like he was out of breath. "No." The words slipped from my mouth. "Jane." He said sternly. I started tearing up. "Yes. Please come in." I said crying. He opened the door. He stared at me. His face was bright red and his eyes are swollen from crying. He rushed to my side. "Can you please put me back on the bed." I asked. He nodded. He lifted me up. My right side fell over. He set me on the bed. "Jordan." I said. "Yes." he said. I pulled up my dress. Revealing my right nub. "Jane… I… I'm…" He said. He hugged me. "I love you Jane. I love you." He said. "I love you too. I'm sorry as well." I said. "Marry me?" He asked holding out the ring. "Yes." I said. "Can we just forget about today?" I asked. "Definitely." He said kissing me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nubbed One leg. Only one. I got up off the floor of Jordan's apartment. Zelda came in before I got up. "Hey pup." I said rubbing her ears. She looked at what was left of my leg and whimpered. "Yeah, I know I'm sad about it too." I said. "Jane! Dinner!" Jordan yelled. Zelda nudged my arm and crawled under it and stood up. "Want to help me up?" I asked her. She wagged her tail. I stood up and she was there to help me up. I hopped to the kitchen. "You make dinner? No way." I said. He turned around and had… "Sushi?! Oh my gawd I love ya!" I said hugging him. He put down the dishes. I Hugged him and slipped. "Careful, there." He said hugging me and then kissed me. "I'm still trying to get over that I have one leg." I said chuckling. I heard a knock on the door. "I got it!" I yelled. I opened the door. I wish I hadn't. "You." I hissed coldly. "Look I'm so sorry!" Ami said. "Get out. Go away. AND NEVER COME BACK!" I yelled. She looked scared. "Look plea-" I jumped on top her. "ONCE IS ENOUGH! DON'T COME BACK!" I screamed locking my hands on her shoulder. "YOU KNOW WHAT THAT NIGHT COST ME!? DO YOU?!" I screamed showing her my leg. "I'M FUCKIN SORRY BITCH! ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE DRUNK AND DROVE! AND I'M SORRY JORDAN LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU, WHORE!" She screamed. My eyes hardened on her throat. "I WAS FUCKING DRUNK!" I said choking her. "Jane are you-!" He saw me. "GET OFF OF HER! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He yelled shaking me. "You need a better choice in women, Jordan!" She hissing spitting blood at me and Jordan, and walking off. "LET ME AT HER!" I said breaking from his grip. I almost got her. She stuck her fist out and punched me. I woke up. I felt like any idiot. My ribs hurt from where she punched me. I got up off the couch. "Ugh. My head." I said. "Jane. Are you okay? You hit the floor hard." He said looking at a bump on the left side of my forehead. "Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks. Next time she comes over…" I used my better judgement and stopped there. "It's okay. After she punched you. She walked over to me." He said. "And?" I asked eagerly. "I shoved her to the stairway." He said. "Thats it?" I asked. "Yeah, What do you expect? Me to punch her?" He asked. "Kinda." I mumbled. "Haha. Don't worry she won't be bothering us ever again." He said stroking my now chin length hair. "Your hair is getting long." He said stepping closer to me. "Yeah, I was going to cut it before the wedding or let it grow out. What do you think?" I asked his lips hovering over my forehead. "I think I like it better short." He whispered kissing me on the lips. "Hehe, me too." I said grabbing his hands. I got up from the bed and went to make some dinner. "Hmm, pasta?" I said pulling out everything. I was making the sauce when I felt someone's cold hands on my hips. "Dam! Your cold!" I said. "Hehe, How cold?" He asked. "Freezing." I said turning around. "What are you making?" He asked. "PASTA!" I yelled cheerfully. (Note from author: Is anyone else hungry? No? Just me?) After eating dinner and a few rounds of Call of Duty: Ghosts. "Wanna go somewhere?" I asked. "At 10:30 PM? Where? What do you have in mind?" He asked. "That ice cream parlor where we had our first date at?" I asked. "Hmm, Sure! That sounds great!" He said grabbing his coat and keys. I got Cookies' & creme. And Jordan got mint chocolate chip. As we were walking on the beach. "What did you first think of me when I moved in?" I asked him. "Well, I had mixed emotions. Like…. well…. Huh. Shes cute, but damn is she a fangirl. Good god I hope not. Thats why I kept my face down in the elevator, but come on it was "Fallen Kingdom"." He finished. "What was your first impression?" He asked me. "Oh… well. Damn this guys an idiot. Wait. CaptainSparklez? Freaking out right now!" I said. "But I was WAY too shy to talk to you, then you found my iPod." I finished. "Hmm idiot, huh?" He asked. "Yep." I giggled. When we got home it was 11:00. "I'm cereal NOT tired." I said. "Me either.. Minecraft?" He asked. "Already there." I said getting on my computer. "Ugh I'm tired." Jordan said. "Come on its only 11:30!" I complained. "I'm sorry I can't. I'm fighting my eyelids to keep them open." He groaned. "Okay, Come on Zelda lets go for a walk." I said. She popped up and ran over. "Goodnight." He said zombie walking to the bedroom. "Night." I said walking to the door. When I got outside. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze. I quickly pinched myself. Nope not a dream. I almost got ready to run then I heard… "Jane?" A familiar voice asked. "Wait." I turned around and went into shock. "Mom?" I asked. 


	4. Chapter 4: Water park

Chapter 4: Mom? "Mom?" I asked. "Sorry. No. Its just me Tiffany." Cupquake said. "Jesus! What are you doing out about at 12:00?" I exclaimed. "Sorry." I exclaimed. Her breath smells like alcohol. "Tiffy? You okay? Just a little tipsy there?" I asked her. She giggled. "Yeah. You should try getting drunk. Jordan would appreciate it." She giggled. "What?" I asked her. "Yeah, You just get drunk and the guy you love will appreciate it." She sighed. "Man, I really need to get you home." I said. "I'm SO sorry!" Red said as soon as Tiffany was sleeping. "No problem. At least no major damage was done, Thankfully." I chuckled. When I got back home. Jordan would appreciate me if I got drunk. Well, I did just turn 21 not to long ago… I look over at the wine rack. Hmm. Jordan's POV "Joooorrrrddddaaannn…." I heard. "Jordan." She asked. "Hmm?" I looked over and Jane ten the clock. "Goooodddd Morniiinnnnggg." She said. "Are you drunk." I asked. "Huh?" She asked. "Breath check." I said sniffing her breath. Gawd. "Kiss me?" She asked slumped. "No." I said rolling back over. Jane's POV I had one glass of wine to get the alcohol breath smell. I was just acting to see what he'd do. "Kiss me?" I asked slumped. "No." He said rolling over. I wasn't going down without a fight. I pace my hand on his stomach. He shivered. I moved my hand down to his hip. "Fine." He said. I placed my hands on his hips. And he cupped my face in his hand. Moving his thumb behind my ear. I kissed him. Hard. So hard it hurt. We kissed, and kissed, and kissed. "I love you." I said without sounding drunk. I dropped the act. "I love you, too." He said. I moved my hand to the bottom of his shirt. In one swift motion his shirt was off. He started pulling mine up. No. I don't want him to see my chubbiness, my curves, my body. He looked at me. I shook my head. And pulled up my shirt. I woke up. Jordan who was still asleep. I got up slowly. I felt a hand on my wrist. "Where are you going?" Jordan asked. I smiled and laid back down. I rubbed my hand on his beard. God I love his beard. "Thank you." I asked. He looked at me with a questioned look on his face. "For last night?" I said. I could feel my face turning red. "Your welcome." He said embarrassed. We got up and I went to take a shower. When I went to change, Jordan came out with shaving cream on his face. "No." I whined. "Come on, Jane. It gets scratchy." He complained. "Just a trim?" I asked. He sighed. "Okay." He said. I had a night to remember. (No. They did not do it). I looked at Jordan and held his hand. Then, my phone vibrated. It was from Tiffy. Oh my glob. I'm SO SUPER SORRY! Haha. No problem ;). I replied. You're the best ever! She replied. I know. (Just kidding thanks!) Bye! I replied. After I finished texting her. Jordan and Zelda were laying the bed. "Hi!" I said in the doorway. I was wearing nothing, but a long shirt that came down to my knees. "You wanna snuggle?" I asked. I love snuggling. He nodded. I crawled next to him and he held me. Everyday is laying down and doing nothing. I think I gained weight. Wait. Will I fit in my wedding dress? I woke up and automatically sat up. "Jordan. We need to do something proactive." I said. He opened his eyes. "Yeah, Sure what do you want to do at 12:00 n the afternoon." He questioned. Well, Tiffany owes me. Hmmm. "I got it!" I said grabbing my phone. I texted her. You owe me lets go somewhere. I texted. A few minutes passed. Yeah, (Still sorry 'bout that) Where do you wanna go? She texted back. Water park? I texted. Sounds great. RVSP? She asked. Can you make 1:30? I asked. Yeah, sure. Can I bring Red? She asked. Can I bring Jordan? I asked. Lol. Of course! She texted Okay. Than yes Red can come. I said Lol. See ya at 1:30. She said. Hehe. See ya! Love ya grill! "How does a water park sound?" I asked Jordan. "Well, looks like you already made plans with Tif. Sooo." He stated. "Hmm, good point." I said pressing my lips against his. "A very good point." ~Finally when 1:00 rolls around~ -knock- -knock- -knock- "Its unlocked!" I yelled. "Hey girl! Hows Mrs. Maron?" She said hugging me. "Almost Mrs. Maron." I said. She looked down at my leg. "I'm sorry about what happened." She said. "Thanks. At least I wasn't killed. Then I'd be never Mrs. Maron." I giggled. "True." She said. Just as she said that Jordan came and put his arm around my waist. "Then I would be terribly depressed and never want to see the outside world." He said dramatically. "Oh! Poor Jordan! Where art thou another maiden to love?" I asked dramatically. He, Tiffany, and Red laughed SO hard. "No. I have thou only one heart. And I gave my heart to the love of my forever lasting life." He stated. "Oh, Jordan!" I said smacking him. "Its true!" He said. We all laughed. When we got at the water park I look at it. I shivered. 10 years ago… "Mom! Mommy!" I screamed. I looked around, crying and screaming. People stared at me. "Sweetie? Is everything okay?" A stranger asked me. "I want my mommy!" I wailed. (Out of flashback mode) "Mom." I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek. I looked at a bench. I saw my mom there reading a book. Guide to your heart. Moms favorite book. I looked beside her. Baby Tyler in a stroller. Then I looked at the pool. I was doing a handstand. "Jane?" Jordan asked. Mom, baby Tyler, and Me disappeared as I was pulled back into reality. "Are you okay? You crying." Jordan said wiping a tears out of my eyes. "Um, yeah. Just memories of Mom." I said choking the word "Mom" out. He hugged me. "I just miss her." I said hugging him back. "I know." He said kissing my head. As we were about to get in the pool, Jordan took off his shirt. Yum. He has pale skin that made his hair and eyes pop. His six pack made me shiver. I took of my shirt. I wore a plaid black & turquoise bikini. As I turned my back to Jordan I heard him yell "Stabatage"! I felt his hands go underneath the back of my knees and the back of my back. He picked me up and jumped into the pool. "Jordan! JORDAN NO!" I screamed as we landed in the water. "I love you." He said stealing a kissed. "I love you, too." I said stealing a kiss from him. -As the countless of hours go by- Me and Jordan were sitting in a stretch chair together cuddling next to Red and Tiffy. I sighed. "Wanna go out for drinks?" Tiffy asked. "Sounds great!" Jordan said looking over at me. "Sure." I said. As we headed for the car I noticed Jordan had a scar on the small of his back. "Jordan? What happened?" I said running my hands across it. "Skateboard accident." He said. "What the tattoo on you back for?" He asked. I stopped. Crap. Forgot about that. It was a owl about the size of notecard on my left shoulder. "Erm… I thought it was a cool idea." I said. When we got to the bar. "20 shots of vodka." Tiffy said. "Is that it the bartender asked. She looked around the table. We all had wide eyes. 20 shots?! "Yes. Thats it." She said. "20 shots?!" I asked. "5 for each of us." She stated -About 26 shots later- My vision was blurry. We were walking home. Tiffy and Red had already left. "Jordan. Have told you how much you look sexy without you shirt on?" I said drowsily. "Have I told yo I spy on you in the shower?" He said slurred. "Jordan!" I said. I was about to hit him. Then I giggled. "I love you." I said lowering my fist. "I love you, too." He said. His lips hovering over mine. He put his lips on mine. I put my hand on the back of his head, grasping his hair. He put his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I put my other arm around his neck. Of course we started making out. When we got back home. We headed to the bedroom. I was now not as drunk, but still drunk. I was just aware of what I was doing now. Jordan's POV (I feel likes it been forever) I wasn't smashed, but I was still very drunk. I grabbed her belt loop and pulled her closer. She kissed my adam's apple. She pulled me closer. I slowly started lifting her shirt. She hesitated, but went along with it. Now in nothing but our undergarments… She was sweating and breathing heavily. I know she was tired, but didn't stop. I woke up. I looked over at Jane still fast asleep. I moved over and snuggled her. I saw her smile. "Morning." She said stretching. "Good Morning." I said. She got up and went to the bathroom. I got up and followed. She was looking at herself in the mirror. "Why me?" She asked as I hugged her from behind. "Huh?" I asked. "Out of all the girls that love you and fangirl over you, why'd you pick me?" She asked. "Because you are special. When I saw you I knew you were the one." I said kissing her head. She sighed then smiled. "I love you. More than the world." She said turning around and hugging me. "I love you, too. More than any other fangirl, person, and any other thing in the world." I said. We kissed and I knew right then and there I wanted to marry her tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5: So this is The end

**Chapter 5: Marriage?**

I knew it wasn't going to happening. I mean getting married to Jane today. I sighed and went to record some YouTube videos. "Hey Jane?" I asked. "Yeah?" She looked up from her computer screen. "I'm going to record some videos so…" I said. "It's okay I gotcha." She smiled.

God I love her. "Before you go I'm going shopping." She said before I left her office. "Okay." I said rolling my eyes at her. She giggled. "Bye, I love you!" She called. "I love you, too!" I called back sliding my headphones.

_**Jane's POV**_

I got showered and l got dressed. I didn't say bye to Jordan because he is probably a little too right now. "Bye, Zelda." I said kissing her forehead. And walked outside.

Sigh. I guess I was one of a million girls to be picked from to be Jordans girl. I don't know why I'm freaking out about being Jordan's girl. I looked down at my ring as I entered my car. "Out of freaking 4,000,000+ girls who would to die about having this ring on there finger." I mutter. Oh well. I love Jordan and all, but I'm wondering did he look hard enough for the girl of his dreams? I mean think about it. We only knew each other for a year and 4 months, then we started dating. And after 1 ½ years were are getting married.

I guess our relationships has had its ups and downs I thought as I looked down at my leg… Well nub. I got what I needed and headed back home.

(I really feel like this story is _DRAGGING _on. So I'll go ahead and finish it here.)

-Day of the wedding-

I was nervous. Or I had cold feet. I heard the music start playing. I gather my senses. My father took my arm and we headed down the aisle. In the pews were mine and Jordan's friends. I looked at the alter. To it's right I see Tiffany, Renee, and Liz. To the left I see Jordan who is smiling, Mario, Max, and Tyler who know was standing with crutches, but still had to ride in a wheelchair (My little bro).

"Do you Jordan Maron take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? In sickness and in health, till death do you part." The preacher asked. "I do." He said looking into my eyes as I stare back into his big chocolate brown eyes.

-Flash back-

I walked into the elevator. I put in my headphones and turned on "Fallen Kingdom". "Wait!" A man called. I quickly held the door open before it closed. He man huffed and huffed. A started humming along with my song. "You know this?" I asked taking out my headphones. "Yeah I kind of directed it." He said looking at me. CAPTAINSPARKLEZ?!

-Outta Flashback mode-

"Do you Jane Anderson take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? In sickness and in health till death do you part?" The preacher asked. "I do." I said holding back the tears. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher justified. "You may kiss your bride." Jordan put his hands on my cheeks and pulled me in and kissed me. I was the most memorable kiss in all my life.

The party was fun. We danced, got drunk, and partayed.

-3 years later-

I was now holding my screaming child in my hands. I kissed her forehead and held her close. I looked at Jordan. He was crying. "Shes beautiful." He said smiling. I smiled. "Her name is Sherri." I stated. My moms name. I kissed Jordan who kissed Sherri. This was one sparkly moment…

Authors note:

Thank you so much for reading my story. Sorry it had to end so soon. The epilogue will come out sooner or later. Later doods! Stay EPIC! :D ~GeekyMoustache


End file.
